1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to electrical transformer enclosures, and more specifically to padmounted transformer enclosures of the distribution type.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Single phase, padmounted transformers are installed in residential areas, and it is desirable that they have no sharp points at the upper corners of the enclosure formed by three intersecting planes of sheet metal. It is also important to provide and maintain tamper-resistant interfaces between the terminal cover and the transformer tank, and between the terminal cover and the sill. Enclosures of the prior art conform to the requirement relative to the elimination of sharp points at the upper corners, but they all have certain disadvantages, including complicating the tamper-resistant interfaces, complicating the welding of the tank cover, or requiring larger than necessary tanks which requires more liquid dielectric than necessary.